This research is concerned with the major cellular mechanisms for repair of radiation damage to DNA, and their interactions in order to provide the basis for understanding and controlling biological radiation effects. It is currently concerned with a distinct special DNA repair mechanism operating in newly germinated bacterial spores, with the mechanism of the photoenzymatic repair reaction and with repair in synchronous populations of bacterial cells.